This invention relates to devices for generating power wherein a fluid is passed from a higher energy level to lower energy level by pressurizing the fluid first in a forced vortex type pressurizer section, and then further pressurizing said fluid in a free vortex type pressurizing section, and then passing said fluid into an inward flow turbine where said high pressure fluid pressure in decreased with accompanying generation of power. The temperature of the fluid is decreased when passing through the pressurizing and power generation sections and heat is then added to said fluid from external sources.
There have been various devices for generation of power; in some of these devices a fluid is passed through an inward flow turbine and the fluid is supplied to the rotor wheel from stationary nozzles at rotor periphery. These devices require for their operation a pressurized fluid source, and can not operate by using heat directly.